No todo es de color rosa
by bellatrix-charmed
Summary: Esta es mi primer minific , x favor sed buenosy dejadme rewies!


¡ Olas ! es mi primer Minific , no seas malos y dejar Rewies, acepto todo - virus x favor... Este primer fic se lo dedico a... : Shashi ( sobretodo a ti, x k si no no se como lo habría publicado, jejej, mil gracias ) , Maria Luz ( x k me gustan muchos los sonfics k escribe ella, recomiendo k lean sus sonfics ) , a mi Nobu ( komo te va con la cocina japonesa¿?, jejeje ) a la Belen ( x k es una de mis mejores amigas y x k la aprecio mucho ) y a las del cultural ( jejeje, x fin el Navarro se pira!! ). Eso es todo, acordaos dejarme rewies y muchos besos para todos, todos y abrazos. Besos, chau! ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'' Una mano le paso por un hombro, después otra mano.... Te quiero - dijo una chica pelirroja con todavía pecas en la cara. Y yo también - respondió un chico con los ojos verdes, pelo negro azabache y una cicatriz muy rara en forma de rayo El chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a besar a la pelirroja `` su pelirroja ´´ como el decía. Empezo a besarla a la luz de la Luna, con unas cuantas pequeñas velas alrededor, en medio de un escampado... Esa noche, ni Ginny Weasley ni Harry Potter durmieron en sus cama  
  
Ginny Weaasley era una chica normal, de unos 20 años, trabaja en el ministerio como aurora y junto con su chico: Harry Potter hacían el grupo + bueno de aurores. Harry Potter era un chico bastante normal, el había conseguido matar a Voldemort junto con sus amigos y Ginny, este tenia 21 años y estaba enamorado locamente de Ginny.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
¡ Harry ! - grito Ginny. ¿ Ehh ? , ¿ que, pasa ? ¿ que pasa ? - dijo Harry alterado. ¡ Llegamos tarde al trabajo ! Como siempre - murmuro Harry mientras se levantava y cojia sus pantalones.  
Cuando llegaron al ministerio empezaron a trabajar pero Ron entro en el  
despacho de los enamorados y.... ¿ Que, otra noche juntos ? ¡ Ron !, eres un chafardero, no te importa - contesto Ginny malhumorada.  
  
Después de estar 4 horas metidos en el despacho se fueron a comer juntos,  
en la comida..... Ginny tengo que decirte algo muy importante - dijo Harry, este se puso de rodillas en frente de Ginny y saco una cajita pequeña. - ehhh.... Ginny ¿ quieres casarte con migo ? - pregunto Harry mientras habría la caja, donde allí había un anillo precioso de oro. Harry.... , pensaba k nunca me lo ibas a decir y si que quiero- dijo Ginny muy emocionada, había esperado ese momento miles de veces y por fin...., por fin seria la esposa del famoso Harry Potter, el que amaba tanto.  
  
Cuando llegaron al trabajo Ginny y Harry fueron a buscar a Ron pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte, cuando preguntaron a la recepcionista ella les contesto : ¿ Ronald Weasley ? - pregunto, Harry y Ginny afirmaron con la cabeza - lo siento, me ha llegado una lechuza del hospital San Mugo diciendo que el señor Weasley se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte.  
Ginny palidecio en el momento igual que Harry, los dos se fueron  
corriendo hacia el hospital, una vez alli se encontraron a Hermione  
llorando. La pareja se fue hacía la habitación donde estaba Ron. ¡ Ron ! , ¡ Ron ! despierta - decia Ginny entre sollozos. ¿ Gi-nny ? - tartamudeo Ron Si, Ron soy yo- respondio Ginny Ha...ha....rry , cui....da bi....en... a Gi- nny, po.. favor- decia Ron ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡ no te vayas! ¡ no puedes irte , Harry me ha pedido que sea su esposa, no te puedes ir ! ¡ ahora que mas que nunca te necesito! Gi...nny me ale...gro mu...cho por ti, pero yo no po...dre a...guan...tar mas...... - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Ronald Weasley, el famoso auror.  
  
Todo el mundo estaba muy triste por la perdida de un ser querido. El día del funeral..... Harry cogió un papel de su mochila, se acerco a la tumba de su amigo y recito este poema:  
  
Después de echarle mucho valor, He decidido al fin venir Para darte mi ultimo adiós Aquel que yo nunca te di  
  
Es la primera vez que hablo con tigo Y tu no puedes responderme amigo  
  
Con este mármol gris, Que te tiene atado al suelo, He dejado algunas flores Que tu hermana y yo traemos  
  
¿ Como han podido arrancarte la vida, cuando empezabas ahora a vivirla ?  
  
Adiós amigo, Te fuiste buscando una estrella Y el alma de todos nosotros Contigo también te lo llevas  
  
Adiós amigo, Pregúntale a Dios Si es justo quitarle a un chiquillo Una vida cargada de sueños.  
  
FIN  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, esta es mi pequeña historia, una cosa, que quede bien claro que a mi el personaje de Ron me cae muy bien, que no le tengo manía, solo que me vino a la mente el de golpe y lo puse. Acordaos de dejar Rewies con vuestras opiniones y espero que os aya gustado. Adios y muchos besos para todos  
  
Blelatrix_charmed 


End file.
